


Ineffable Supernatural

by siephilde42



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Deadnaming (sort of), Doctor Who References, Don’t copy to another site, Flashback with Fluff, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Some Humour in here, Violence, X-Files reference, suicide (sort of), unexpected help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunting a demon army which is after a dangerous artefact. They get help from two fellow hunters (or so they think) from Britain. Things get violent, and Crowley begs an old acquaintance for help. Dean and Sam meet someone they never expected to meet.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly fanfic based on the thought "what if Dean and Sam Winchester had to destroy another demon army and the ineffable husbands came over from Britain looking for the artefact the demon army is after, ending up helping the Winchester boys?" I'm watching Supernatural for the first time and currently in the middle of Season 3, so there might be inconsistencies with latter seasons in here. For dramaturgical reasons, in the context of this story, the Supernatural way of creating holy water is valid (even if it contradicts the holy water subplot in the Good Omens series)

"Sam? Sammy?", Dean called into the dark. _Where is he now?_ A noise made him start and swing around, Colt in the hand. In front of him, a small creature rustled and hurried away. _Great, genius, you just almost used your precious weapon on a mouse._ Cold sweat trickled down his neck. All senses heightened, he crouched forward to the adjoining room. _Why doesn't he answer? I have a bad feeling about this._ Dean scanned the room with his flashlight. Nothing. No demons, and no Sammy either. _Okay. Let‘s backtrack and try another room. Maybe… Oof!_ Something slammed into him, and his brain went dark.

When he woke up, he realised that the thing that had slammed into him had been Sam. "Sammy? Are you all right?" Sam didn‘t exactly answer, but he grunted. So he was alive, at least. _Should try to get him up._ When Dean tried to execute this thought, he realised that he couldn't move. Pinned to the floor. _Ah, crap._

"Little problem moving, haven‘t we?", a voice chuckled. _Oh no, no._ Panic crept all over Dean. Sammy was knocked out, and he couldn't move. And he was pretty sure that none of their brothers or sisters in arms were around. _Crap. How did we not notice him?_

"I have excellent concealing abilities, you see. Much better than any other demons. Which is why dear Sammy never saw me coming."

Dean breathed heavily. _Think, think. I need to distract him somehow. Focus his attention elsewhere so that he lets go of me. Anything. Sammy, wake the fuck up. I need you._ He struggled to get the paralysis off, even if he rationally knew that it was no use.

The demon chuckled again and stepped towards him. Dean shuddered, that is, he would have, if he had been able to. Long, bony fingers closed around his neck, and he could smell sulphur dioxide. _Okay. I guess that’s it. I’m so sorry, Sammy._ "See you around, Dean Winchester", the demon whispered.

"You sure you want to do this?", another voice cut in, a voice with a smooth British accent. The demon looked up, froze, and leapt back.

" _You?_ ", he hissed.

"Me", the Brit answered.

The demon seemed to consider his options, wavering. Dean had the impression that he wanted very much to jump the surprisingly unafraid guy, but at the same time, something held him back.

"You have seen what I can do, haven't you? You were there, surely?", the stranger smiled.

The demon came to a decision and disappeared, that is, his demon soul left the man he had inhabited, in the form of gray smoke. The Brit looked after it, vanishing through the windows of the shed.

A middle-aged guy fell to the floor, gasping and coughing. Dean felt he could move again and tugged Sam up. "Sammy, wake up." He slapped him, maybe a bit harder than would have been necessary.

"Ouch. Why do you always have to hit me, big brother?", Sam Winchester complained.

"Don't be a wuss", Dean laughed. Sam grimaced.

"Where--- where am I?", the ex-possessed guy whimpered. "The last thing I remember was driving home from work and stopping at the petrol station. --- What happened to me?"

"Honestly, I think you don't want to know", the Brit commented and held out a hand to help him up. "You’re safe now, mister. As safe as anyone can be in this world."

* * *

After putting the confused guy on the phone first (to ensure that his family was okay and he hadn't harmed them) and then on the bus to Baltimore, Dean finally asked the stranger "What was that about? The demon fled from you. You a famous hunter or something? Because I didn't hear from you… I think. I would remember tales about a British hunter roaming about in the States."

There was a pause when the stranger glanced at him. "Well, I'm quite prominent over there, you know. I'm afraid the networking between American and European hunters doesn't work too well, apparently. To be honest, I haven't any idea who you two are, either."

"Dean and Sam Winchester. We took over the business from our dad."

"Ah. Tough, then. I mean, how old were you when your dad started?"

"Uh, about six."

"Crikey."

"Yeah, crikey", Dean murmured and went silent for a time.

It was Sam who broke the silence. "Uh, I didn't catch your name. What was it?"

Again, the strange hunter seemed to need a minute before he answered. "You can call me Anthony."

* * *

It turned out that Anthony had not yet booked a room for the night, so the Winchester boys persuaded him to come back with them to their apartment complex. "Sounds good. Let me just call my partner, so that we can meet up with him there. He was researching, so that's why he wasn't with me at the shed."

"Of course. Give you a lift?", Dean asked. After some thinking, the Brit answered. "Sure, why not. Just give me a minute."

He strode away from Dean and Sam and called his partner. "Hey. Small change of plans. Found two guys who could be able to help us. Oh, and if they ask, we are British hunters."

"We are what?", the voice at the other end blurted out. "Hunters? What sort of hunters?"

"Well, hunters of demons and similar supernatural creatures, I think."

The voice at the other end was wavering. "Please tell me you are joking. You are not suggesting that we team up with --- with demon hunters?"

"Calm down. I just saved them from a demon. It should be fine. They don't know."

He heard deep breaths on the other end. "Fine. But the moment we suspect they noticed anything, we disappear. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear. Okay. Meet us at the Blue Butterfly apartment complex."

His partner sighed. "Be right there, my dear."

* * *

When Anthony's partner arrived, they had already taken to drinking beer and eating steaks with fries. The first thing Dean noticed about the partner was that he seemed to be worried for some reason, but that he also tried to downplay it. "Hey. I notice you have been making new friends, Goldie", the partner said with a strained smile.

"Goldie?", Dean asked, puzzled. "Ah, you need to know him better to understand the nickname", the second Brit explained.

He bit his tongue. _Smart move. You want them to notice? What if he asks further?_

Fortunately, Dean apparently filed this under the "too much information" category and decided not to ask.

"Come sit down, angel", Anthony said and pulled up an empty chair for his partner.

Understanding dawned on Dean. Well, not understanding of the full truth, but part of it.

"Uh, you a couple? Not that it matters, I – uh, it just seems as if, … "

"Uh, yeah", the supposed hunter answered. "That a problem for you?"

"Nah", Dean replied. "Why should it be?"

"Good", the man answered, relaxing a little. "Call me Azi."

 _Unusual name_ , Dean thought.

* * *

"You sure that this is a good idea, love?", Aziraphale asked when they had settled in the tiny apartment.

"Well, it turns out that they are looking for the same artefact as we. We could help each other. If we are right, an entire demon army is searching for it. If they find it before us, we are in deep trouble."

"Yeah, but,...", the angel cringed. "But, if they find out what you are..."

"I'm not stupid. I know that. Relax, will you? I managed to pass as human for almost 3,000 years."

"Yes, you did, but they hunt the like of you for a living."

"Ah, there is no fun without risk, is there, angel? Loosen up." Crowley laughed his hoarse laugh, smirking at Aziraphale’s angry face.

"Loosen up? Well, that’s easy for you to say. You would not be the one to spend eternity alone, would you?" The angel turned his back towards Crowley, emitting a disgruntled sound.

"Hey, don't be pissed off. I get it. I was just joking. I will be careful, all right?"

When Aziraphale finally answered, he did so in a stifled, quiet voice. "Please do be."

Crowley tugged him at the shoulder and leaned over to face him. "Hey. We have been in tougher spots, haven't we? Just remember Armageddon – or what should have been Armageddon, anyway."

Aziraphale sat up with a sigh and looked at Crowley. "Yes, that’s right. It's just..." The demon interrupted him, saying "You are all wet. Let me kiss that off."

Aziraphale laughed. "That tickles."

Crowley grinned at him. "Well, at least you are laughing again. Angel?"

The angel had not stopped laughing but was bursting out.

"Everything okay?"

After Aziraphale had recovered, he replied "Yes, everything all right. I was only thinking, it’s good that angel tears are not automatically holy water."

Crowley chuckled. "Ah yes, that would be a bit impractical. That would..."

This time, they burst out in laughter together.

* * *

"You sure we can trust them?", Sam asked. "About 99%, Sammy. Why? What is bugging you?"

"You told me that the demon who attacked us simply ran. Ran from a man who didn't seem to be armed."

"Ah, well, he mentioned he had a lot of tricks up his sleeve. Maybe he has some powerful spells in store or something?"

"He was mightly vague regarding this tricks. What if he is in league with the demon army we are after?"

"Look, I don't know about his tricks, but the demon was genuinely afraid. And the demon was trying to kill us. The enemy's enemy is my friend, I guess."

"So you trust this guy Anthony?"

"Uh – I guess."

"Why? You usually don’t trust people that easily, Dean."

"Um, good question. It's – uh, more of a gut feeling. Something about him..."

"Well, whatever. But we should ask Bobby if he has contacts to European hunters and check on the both of them."

"If that makes you happy, sure, why not", Dean shrugged.


	2. Dreams

"Well, that's a new jacket. Could I at least take it off?", he asked in an imploring voice.

"Sure, whatever", Beelzebub said in a bored, annoyed voice. "Just get it over with, traitor."

He took off his jacket, slowly. Trousers, too. Hell was stifling hot, but he shuddered all the same, standing there in his black underwear and socks.

"Get in", Hastur shrieked, "or I will drag you."

"All right, all right", he croaked. "I'm getting in."

He went up to the bathtub, grasped the rim and swallowed hard. "Okay, then", he said to himself, leaned forward, let go of the rim…

… and went up in a blazing flame in the moment his upper body hit the water.

Aziraphale woke with a start. _Why did we ever take up sleeping_ , he thought. _Sure, we want to live like humans, but you can overdo everything. I do not care much for nightmares. Especially not for those in which Crowley dies._

The angel quivered and looked at the demon beside him, who was sleeping peacefully and snoring very quietly. _He never seems to have any nightmares._

Aloud, he said in a whispering voice "I wonder what you're dreaming about", and softly patted Crowley's head. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Crowley was sitting in the Ritz, opposite Aziraphale. "To the world", he said. "To the world", the angel replied and beamed at him.

For a short moment, Crowley thought that he heard a nightingale. _I don't remember hearing one on this day. Weird. Well, that would be something. A nightingale singing in Berkeley Square._ In and outside his dream, he chuckled.

The lunch stretched out into the late afternoon, and both of them got quite intoxicated. Having saved the world and themselves called for a celebration, didn't it?

When they finally left, the decided to take another stroll through the city, along the river and through some parks.

"To think that that fine city would have stopped existing if it weren't for us", the angel exclaimed over and over loudly, the demon chuckling about the confused passengersby. He wondered if he should advise his friend to be quiet. _No_ , he decided. _They probably think we are just two crazy guys. Oh, if only they knew._

"Yeah, that's a scary thought. Good thing we were in place, wasn't it?", he agreed.

Without consciously planning to, they had walked up to the neighbourhood of Aziraphale's bookshop.

Crowley went on. "Hmm. We have saved so much beside just this fine city. Fine dining, wine, the smells of spices, flowers and trees, birdsong, kisses and…" He had intended to continue the list, but he was interrupted by the drunken angel. "I've never kissed anyone."

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Well, that is sort of your own fault. You never wanted to take the assignments involving any physical temptations, did you?"

"Yeah", Aziraphale said quietly. "I just wonder what that's like." He shot a questioning glance at Crowley.

"Well, it depends. It can be awful, it can be boring or it can be awesome. You need to like the person to enjoy it."

"Yeah, obviously", Aziraphale snorted. "That much I get." He took a long look at Crowley, saying nothing. Crowley, in turn, stayed silent too, not breaking eye contact. Finally, Aziraphale leaned forward...

...and retracted abruptly. "No. No. I'm drunk." He gave the demon a very unsure look, made up his mind and turned away.

Crowley watched after him, walking, almost running towards the bookshop.

_Oh. For a moment here, I thought…_

"Well, I should get back to my place, I guess", he said to himself and started to go in the opposite direction.

After some steps, though, he stopped in his tracks. "Oh, what the hell? I'm a demon, am I not? Since when do demons give up so easily?" He turned on his heels and ran after Aziraphale.

 _So, I'm here. Deep breaths, Crowley. It will be fine. Hopefully._ He quickly sobered up before knocking.

"Angel, open up. I just want to talk to you. I … I think we need to clear something up."

There was no answer, but after a while, he heard distinct sobs from inside, coming closer to the door. (Demons have supernatural hearing, obviously.)

"Uh… Angel, please."

Finally, there came an answer, in a cracked, also sobered-up voice. "Why … why don't you just appear inside, then? You're a demon after all."

"Yes, but I'd really prefer if you let me inside", Crowley replied quietly.

"Just… please", he repeated.

He heard Aziraphale trying to suppress his sobs.

"Fine. … Alright, then. Come on inside", Aziraphale said in a subdued manner.

When Crowley came in, the angel did not look at him, but seemed to examine the pattern of the rug next to the door.

Crowley sighed. "Thank you for letting me in. So."

"So what was the problem just then? I had the impression … that you, uh, wanted to kiss me."

Aziraphale turned away, blushing.

"What's the matter, then? You decided you didn't really want it before you actually did it?"

For a long time, Aziraphale said nothing. Crowley waited patiently, looking over the collection of books to occupy his mind.

_I would rather die than admit it, but I do like this bookshop. It's … quaint. So many stories, clad in these antique covers. Well, mostly. There are some modern books as well. But only those which match the aesthetics of the older ones. He sure has … taste._

When Aziraphale eventually spoke up, Crowley actually winced because he had not expected his friend to collect himself so soon.

"Crowley, I … "

Aziraphale looked at him now, very awkwardly. "I … um … you're a demon, and I'm an angel."

"I sort of knew that already", Crowley commented with knitted eyebrows. "So?"

"So, uh, I mean, surely, you couldn't like me that much …"

For a moment, Crowley was speechless. Then, he erupted into laughter – and did not stop for some time. He was laughing so hard that tears trickled down his cheeks.

Aziraphale was shocked. "What…?"

Crowley caught himself, gasped and gave him a very angry look. He stepped close to him, looking at him menacingly.

"YOU ARE SO UNBELIEVABLY DENSE", he shouted at the angel.

"I know I gave you some hints. I mean, I saved you from the horrors of the French Revolution. I even burned my feet to get you out of the rough patch with this couple of Nazis. And when Armageddon came up on us, I … I actually suggested we run off to Alpha Centauri together. But obviously, after all this, you still haven't a goddamn clue. So I'll spell it out for you, nice and slowly. I … don't just like you. I'm in love with you, Aziraphale."

The angel gave him a flabbergasted look. So flabbergasted that Crowley thought _Urgh. Maybe I should have waited with this confession another 1,000 years or something._ When Crowley spoke again, his voice wavered a bit. "Of course, if you're feeling unsure about me, there is nothing I can do. Just … just wanted to bring it out there, you know."

When Aziraphale still said nothing, the demon grew nervous.

"Well, okay. I … I said my part. So, I think I’ll be on my way, then."

Crowley turned around, overwhelmed by the urge to flee. He was halfway out of the door when the angel called after him.

"Wait."

The demon stopped and faced him.

"Yes, angel?"

"Uh, I, I, ...", Aziraphale stammered nervously.

Crowley smiled at him. "You don't need to answer right now, you know. I mean, I have waited for some time, and we are immortal, as least potentially. So, there is all …"

Whatever Crowley had been going to say was disrupted by Aziraphale drawing him into a kiss.


	3. Fight

"Really? So you heard of him?", Sam asked. "Yeah. As I recall, he is quite good at hunting and very feared over there in Europe." "Mh. Okay. Thank you."

When he hung up, Dean was looking at him expectantly. Sam shrugged. "So, Bobby just confirmed that Anthony J. Crowley is quite a big shot over there. It seems your gut feeling was right."

"Of course. I'm always right. I'm the big brother." Sam groaned.

Back at his home, Bobby shuddered. Confused, he glanced at his phone. _Weird. I have the strong feeling I just used the phone. But I don't remember talking to anyone._ Angelic obfuscation miracles sure are useful.

* * *

"You sure the artifact is in this village?", Dean asked Crowley. The demon nodded. "How do you know? We know that it's somewhere in the vicinity because of the notes our dad made, but we weren't able to pinpoint the exact location." _Because it's getting more powerful, and I can finally feel where it is._ Aloud, Crowley said "Uh, we have certain ... sources. We just unlocked a spell which told us its location." He prepared himself for a bit of demonic manipulation, but for some reason neither of the brothers asked "What spell did you use? Can you show us the spell?"

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's go, pals!", Dean decided.

"Allons-y", Crowley whispered quietly.

* * *

"Wake up, sweetheart. We're here", Aziraphale said and nudged Crowley. The demon mumbled something unintelligible, barely opening his eyes and shifted around in the passenger seat of the Bentley. (Aziraphale finally had taken some driving lessons, obviously.)

The angel sighed and considered the place. It was quite idyllic, an old quaint village in a valley below a dam. The view on the mountains from here was breathtaking.

After some tossing around, Crowley rose with a start. " _Shit_ ", he exclaimed. "What? What is it, love?" The demon jumped out of the car, scanning the area around them. " _There're here. The others._ " Aziraphale's eyes widened. "We need to get the people out of here!", Crowley shouted, loud enough that the Winchesters who had just gotten out of the Chevy Impala, heard it too. "We need to raise an evacuation alarm!" He was actually about to suggest to look for a possibility to activate emergency sirens when he noticed there was, of course, an easier way. "You two, look for the artefact. It should be at the bottom of the well at the old market. Azi and me will try to sound an alarm."

"Who made you the boss?", Dean grumbled, but he said to Sam "Let's not waste time. Let's go and find the damn thing before shit comes down." As the Winchester boys moved in the direction of the market, Crowley urged Aziraphale "Angel, just use your power and sound the sirens. We don't have much time." "If I sound it right now, it will be suspicious." "All right. Wait three minutes. But not a second longer."

Crowley's suggestion was just as well, because five minutes after Aziraphale had sounded the alarms, hell broke loose. Literally. Fortunately, most inhabitants were already in the outskirts of the village when the fire came down.

"Careful, angel. Watch the flames." "Yes, of course. I'm watching out. Don't worry. Let's go to the market and help the poor boys." They rushed to the center of the village, passing several devastated houses and wailing people. There, the Winchesters were busy trying to pull up the artefact from the decommissioned well, without much success, while keeping demons off with the help of the Colt.

"The city hall doesn't seem too stable", Aziraphale noticed. "Maybe they should move away from..." In exactly that moment, the facade of the city hall collapsed, hurdling towards the middle of the market place. It would have buried the Winchesters, had time not stopped. Crowley strode over to the well, ignoring the frozen young men. "Angel, would you mind dragging them away from the well? I will get the artefact up." Carefully, he lowered the bucket down and directed it there where he felt the artefact was. In the background, Aziraphale was panting with effort, almost wishing he wasn't so soft. When Crowley had gotten the artefact out, he snapped fingers and let time flow again, simultaneously obfuscating the memories of the two brothers.

"Ah, what happened?", Dean groaned. "Got the artefact", Crowley replied calmly. Dean stared at him. The thing is, making people completely forget something and making them misremembering something is at different difficulty levels. Dean did have a more or less plausible alternative memory in his mind now, but he had the nagging feeling that something was _amiss_. But he never got to press further, because at this moment he realised something else. "They're pulling back", he observed. "Yeah. I think they are pulling back because they want to bundle their powers", Crowley stated. What he didn't say was "...because they noticed that there is an angel here, so they will concentrate their forces to fight him." "Sam, do you have a cross?", he asked the younger Winchester. "Uh, of course. Why?", Sam asked and handed him a small wooden cross (Crowley was wearing black leather gloves). "Just trust me." He turned to the angel and whispered. "Do you think you can..." Aziraphale swallowed. "Uh, certainly." "Love you", Crowley said and placed a kiss on the angel's cheek. "Just hold them off as long as you can. Sam, take the artefact." He ran down the street, rapidly disappearing from view. "What the hell did he say to you?", Dean wanted to know from Aziraphale. "You will see." Dean wanted to protest "What sort of answer is that?", but before he could ask, the demon army converged on them. _Uh-oh._

Meanwhile, Crowley had flown up to the dam, lowering the cross in the water. Curious, wasn't it? That he could not touch crosses and the like anymore, but he still could, for some reason, say holy words. And blessings. Nervously, he watched the demon army converging on the well. _That better work_. While finishing the incantation, he created some distance between the dam and himself. He concentrated and let the dam burst open.

When the water hit the village center, 200 demons shrieked in unison and ceased to exist in a matter of seconds. Crowley held his breath. _Come on, angel._ For some awful long moments, nothing was to be seen except for water rushing about the village. Finally, a figure with large white wings emerged from the water, holding two slack bodies, and Crowley smiled.

"Good thing you can think that quickly. I wouldn't have thought of using a whole lake", the angel said when he landed beside Crowley, laying the unconscious brothers down. "Did they see your wings?" "No, I don't think so. They lost consciousness pretty much instantly when the water hit", Aziraphale said and tucked his wings back in.

When the Winchesters woke up, they were understandably very confused. "What the fuck happened _now_?", Dean coughed. "Why are we up here? How did you get to the dam that quickly?" This time, he wouldn't refrain from asking until he knew the truth. He stood up angrily, bringing out the Colt. Crowley sighed and was about to wipe the existence of the artefact and the events of the last both days from the minds of Dean and Sam, when hell broke loose again.

In the blink of an eye, two things happened almost simultaneously. The first one was that a rock hit Aziraphale in the middle of his forehead, knocking him out. The second one was that a sort of shadow grabbed the Colt away from Dean's hand, hurtling it over the edge.

"Angel!", Crowley shouted in panic, rushing to Aziraphale's side, not heeding the shadow at first. When he determined Aziraphale was still breathing, he looked at the shadow standing across him and the Winchester boys. _Oh, bugger._

" _Amon_ ", he whispered and rose, placing himself in front of Aziraphale and the Winchesters. Quietly, he advised Dean and Sam "Go. _Go_. Take Azi to safety."

"But...", Dean tried to protest. " _Go!_ "

It was Sam who dragged Aziraphale up. "Let's go. We need to find the Colt." After some hesitation, Dean followed him and helped him carry the angel.

"That won't help you at all. You will still see him die, traitor", Amon hissed.

"The hell I will. I won't allow this", Crowley hissed back, having popped out his wings the moment the boys were out of sight. He growled and lunged at Amon, who tore through one of his wings with his claw, causing Crowley to tumble down in excruciating pain. But he got up almost instantaneously, all the same. With a shriek, he jumped and buried razor-sharp teeth deep in Amon's shoulder, ignoring the wounds the claws inflicted on his chest. Furiously, the larger demon shook Crowley off and attacked him, mauling what he could reach with teeth and claws, pinning Crowley down with his tail.

It was probably Crowley's agonised screams which caused Aziraphale to snap out of his stupor so soon. "Ha...ang on", he slurred, obviously having a severe concussion, "whass happening?" Sam dragged on, but Dean came to an halt. "I'm _sorry_ ", Dean said. "He said we should save you. He..." "...doesn't get to decide that", the angel exclaimed in anger, his voice suddenly clear again. _Huh? How did he recover from his concussion so fast?_ , Dean wondered. And then he almost fainted when the man in front of him unfurled two wings and took flight towards the height they had just come down. It took about one minute for him to speak again. "Holy... fuck. Fuck. Sam, did you see _that_ too?" Sam Winchester was as bewildered as he was, of course, apparently more so because he had not found his speech again yet. "A fucking _angel_ ", Dean blurted out, almost yelling. "I have to see _this_ ", he decided and made way for the top.

"Dean, wait...", Sam finally spoke. "Ah, well. I guess it's my job to find the damn Colt then. Fuck you, Dean."

When Dean came back up, Amon had his tail wrapped up around Crowley, choking him. The angel was charging, trying to avoid the fire balls the demon was throwing. He grabbed at the black wings, apparently missing the demon's body. When Aziraphale touched the ground again, Amon chuckled. "You call _that_ fighting?", he asked, pulling his tail tighter around the neck of the pinned-down demon. "No", the Angel of the East Gate answered in a cold voice. "Obliterating." He held up his fist with the black feathers he had tugged out of the wings and spoke "Amon - GOD'S WRATH UPON YOU." Unfortunately, while he had been speaking, Amon had prepared a fire ball behind him, and this fire ball hit Aziraphale in the same instant he finished the incantation, and both of them went up in flames.

 _Oh no_ , Dean thought. For a moment, there was absolute silence on the mountain top. Then, a very weak voice whispered "Angel? _Angel?_ " It was just now that Dean realised what Anthony actually was, for Amon had blocked Crowley almost completely from his view. But at the same moment he also realised that _it didn't matter_. Still coughing heavily, Crowley crawled over to the blackened body. For that was was left from Aziraphale. A dead body.

"This is not happening", Crowley screamed.


	4. Aftermath

It was one of the rare instances Dean Winchester felt sympathy for a demon. A lot of sympathy, at that. Anthony J. Crowley was kneeling, cradling the remains of the angel in his arms and sobbing. Dean wanted to say something comforting, but could for his life not think of anything, so instead he went up to Crowley and (without taking a minute to deliberate if that was such a good idea at all) put a hand on one of the shaking shoulders, as gentle as possible. At first, it seemed as if the demon had even not registered the touch, but then, he said between sobs "What... what am I supposed to do now?" Dean swallowed. "I don't know. I'm so sorry." Crowley let go of the body and buried his face in his hands. "I cannot reverse this. There is nobody who could. Unless..." He looked up, his yellow eyes (Dean winced when seeing them up close for the first time) swimming in tears. Slowly, the demon got up and looked at the sky. "Unless..." He took a deep breath and sank to the ground again, this time kneeling and glancing upwards. His voice was shaking. "I... I know it has been over 6,000 years and we didn't part on exactly the best terms. But... but could you maybe have mercy, just this one time?" He brought his hands together, as if praying. "Please?", he begged.

Dean watched expectantly as the demon repeated his plead again and again, but over the course of several minutes, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Finally, the demon slumped down and mumbled "Oh, who am I kidding? I bet you don't even remember me." He let himself slide down to the floor and curled up in a fetal position.

Sam ran up the top, panting. "I found the Colt!", he shouted out. _Too late, little brother_ , Dean thought. When he was in line of sight, Sam came to an abrupt halt, taking the situation in. "Oh. What happened? Is that...", he pointed at Aziraphale's body. Dean nodded. "Shit. And you... you are a demon." Confused, he shot Dean a glance. _It's fine, Sam_ , Dean's look said. "Why did our friend Bobby think he knew you? Did you steal identities?", Sam asked. Crowley chuckled weakly. "No. A little angelic miracle, you see. Just one of my angel's...", he broke down crying. For a while, no one said anything.

Finally, the demon broke the silence. "You know... I was telling the truth when I said I had never heard from you. However, I did hear rumours about a weapon which could destroy any creature in an instant. --- Can I ask you a favour, Sam?" "Uh... what sort of favor?" Crowley straightened up, looking him in the eye. "Could you kill me?" "Sorry, what?" "...of course, I could also throw myself into holy water or something. But to tell the truth, I don't feel I have the energy to get up again, ever. So, just please...?" It wasn't Sam who answered first. "I'd wager he wouldn't want you to do this, Anthony", Dean said, briefly glancing at the angel's corpse. "I agree", Crowley said, "but he isn't here anymore, so..." He stared at Sam, who after some deliberation indeed did point the weapon at the demon, even if he looked very unhappy. "If...if you're sure about this...", the younger Winchester stammered. "Sam, _no_." When Sam gave Dean a very anxious side glance, Crowley realised _He isn't going to do it. Well. If you want something done..._ A deafening shot echoed, and Dean saw the demon fall backwards. "Sam, what the... I told you _no_." "That wasn't me! I didn't pull the trigger! I think Anthony..." Stunned, Dean stared at him. "Oh. Demonic miracle. Right. _God_ ", Dean murmured, rubbing his chin. Sam slowly lowered the weapon, looking at Crowley who was now lying on the burnt angel. "What now, Dean?"

* * *

 _What? Where... am I?_ Crowley gasped, but didn't breathe in air. He didn't need the air at all, he noticed. Disoriented, he waved about with his arms, not finding ground. "Honey!", he heard a voice. _I'll be damned._ "Angel! What's this? Where are we?" Suddenly, he realised. _Space. We are in fucking space. What... Oh._ "Alpha Centauri, I believe", Aziraphale said. "Yes. How... I mean, we should have _vanished_. Our souls ought to be dead. Angel..." Aziraphale smiled and drew closer. "I have no idea, my dear. But I'm glad you're here too." Crowley swallowed. _That's just a cruel trick of the mind. Stretching the last thoughts out and creating an illusion._ The angel closed the gap between them, kissing him gently. _Lovely illusion_ , Crowley thought, _or is it?_ He wasn't sure anymore. "Angel, have I told you how much I love you?" "Countless times, dear. It's really beautiful here. No wonder you suggested it." "Yeah. You know, I actually helped create..." A wave of light washed over them, cutting the sentence short.

* * *

"What now, Dean?" Dean shrugged. "Uh, bury them I guess? They helped us after all." "Yes, you're right. We should go down and get the shovels." "Yeah. Oh, I _love_ shovelling so much", Dean groaned and turned towards the slope. Sam hesitated, contemplating the dead celestial beings. _We're burying an angel. An angel. I always hoped to get confirmation that heaven exists... but I wish it hadn't happened like this._ "Sammy, you coming?", Dean called at him. "Yes. Just give me a minute..." As he started to back away, he still had his eyes fixed on the bodies. So he saw the weird thing happen. "Dean..." "What?" The older brother was already almost out of sight. "Dean! They're glowing!" "What do you mean, glowing?" Dean turned around again and gasped. Glowing, indeed. So brightly that he couldn't directly look at the bodies and barely make out Sam beside them. "What the fuck...", Dean whispered and ran back towards his brother.

When the light faded, the brothers couldn't see a thing at first. But they heard voices. "What... how?", Crowley stammered. "Angel, did you do a miracle or something?" "No... wasn't me. I think." Slowly, the Winchesters could make out their outlines, finally see details again. Dean addressed Crowley, who seemed entirely unharmed now, as did Aziraphale. "I gather _you_ didn't do it either." "No, of course not. I don't understand...", the demon gasped, "...unless..."

"Unless it was _me_ ", a female voice concluded the sentence, which caused Crowley's eyes going wide and the demon swirling around towards the source of the voice. " _You_. It's really _you_. You did listen after all." "It has been a long time, hasn't it? Too long, dear Raphael." At the sound of this name, the demon winced, then jumped forward in an angry move, baring his teeth. "Don't call me _that_ ", he hissed, "ever _again_. My name is Crowley!" He started circling the woman, neither of them speaking a word. Dean raised his hand to signal he wanted to say something. Surly, Crowley snapped at him. "Yes, human?" "Ah, just a stupid question, really... but did she say 'Raphael'? As in 'archangel Raphael'?" The woman smirked and replied "Well, he was the only one with this name in Heaven." "Oh my, I shot...", Sam blurted out. The demon lurched at him. " _No_. You didn't shoot the archangel Raphael. You didn't even pull the trigger. And even if you had, _Raphael_ died over 6,000 years ago when he was cast out of Heaven, his wings burnt to black crisps and... and..." His voice trailed off, revealing enormous pain. Somehow the pain seemed to calm him down, and his anger disappeared. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet. "Thank you", he said to the woman. "Anytime, dear Crowley", she replied, smiling. Aziraphale cleared his throat. "Are... you who I think you are?", he asked, nervously wringing his hands. "Of course she is, angel. Who else could have brought us back from obliteration?" The angel dropped to a knee, bowing deeply. "My lord. It's an honour to finally meet you." _Oh_ , Dean thought. _No way._

"So, hang on... you are... are...", Dean Winchester stammered. "...are..." "God, yes.", Crowley confirmed. "It's a simple enough name, really", he mocked. " _Holy shit_ ", Sam exclaimed. Dean turned to look at him, staring at him for a solid minute before he burst out in laughter. "Sammy, you _didn't_. You didn't really say 'holy shit' in the presence of... of... I don't _fucking_ believe this." He turned to face God again. "You're _real_. You're _fucking_ real. I always thought... No offense, but I always thought you were in the same category as unicorns. A fantasy, I mean. I..." The demon cut in. "Actually, unicorns _were_ real once." "Oh?" "Yeah. They were until they lost one when loading the animals on the Ark. It's a damn pity they couldn't reproduce asexually." "...you are now just bullshitting me, aren't you?" "Oh, he isn't. I saw the unicorn run off too. They were so lovely, weren't they, honey?" "Indeed." Dean pinched his forehead. _That is just too much._

"So, uh, recap - God exists, Heaven exists, angels exist, unicorns once existed and you were once Raphael. And... and you two are an angel and a demon in love. Did I miss anything?", he tried to summarise. "Nah. I think that's about it", Crowley concurred. "Ah, okay. Weird day", Dean concluded. God chuckled. "I can imagine. Would you like to forget all of this? I mean, it's more than most humans can handle." Dean shook his head. "Nah. I'm good. Sam?" "Uh, no. I wouldn't want to forget any of this for the world. I mean, I finally know...", he smirked at his older brother, "...that Dean was wrong one time." Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh. On second thought..." " _Really_ , Dean?" "No. No, just joking." "All right. In this case, goodbye, boys", she replied, nodding at the four of them. In the course of a blink, she was gone.

"Sam, do you still have the artifact?", Dean asked when he had collected himself again. "Oh. Right. The artifact. Almost forgot." He pulled it out from his pocket and started incanting. It took some minutes, but then the demonic artefact was gone for good. "Let's go, then", Dean suggested. "Yeah...", Sam said, looking at the village down below. "I cannot believe a whole village was destroyed in the process. Well, nobody died, but..." "Angel, your cue", the demon commented. Aziraphale snapped his fingers. "There. Good as new, isn't it?", he said with a proud beam. "Did you think of wiping their memories _this time_?", Crowley asked. "Yes! Yes, I did. I'm not an absolute moron, you know."


	5. Goodbye

All four of them got quite drunk that evening at the Blue Butterfly Bar. "So... how did this happen? You falling in love, I mean? I imagine that angels and demons don't usually mingle", Dean asked.

"Just like any ordinary love story, really. Chance, time and patience." "...a _lot_ of patience on Goldie's part, really", Aziraphale slurred. Dean hummed and filled up his glass again. "Uh-huh. How long did you wait?" He lifted the glass to his lips and spilled some of it when he heard Crowley's answer. "About 6,000 years." "Wow. Talk about slow-burn", Sam chimed in, causing the demon to laugh and the angel to blush. "Yes, indeed." "Where did you two meet, actually?", Sam asked. "In a garden", Crowley answered. "A garden? That's a bit imprecise", Dean interjected. "Well, it was the Garden Eden, if you must know." "Eden? I never heard of demons in Eden, except... _oh_." Dean looked at Crowley with raised eyebrows, waiting for confirmation. "Yeah", the demon chuckled. "Meet the Serpent of Eden." He pointed at Aziraphale with a theatrical gesture. "And Aziraphale, the Angel of the East Gate, who was on duty that fateful day." He laughed. "I'm sorry, but you did a _terrible_ job that day, you know." The angel groaned and shifted in his chair, not looking at Crowley. "It isn't just that he didn't stop the apple thing, you know. He gave his flaming sword away. Imagine that!", the demon added, cackling. Aziraphale turned to him, anger on his face. "She was with child! What did you expect me to _do_?" "Well, certainly not caring so much that you would defy God and give your weapon away. You know, that's the moment I fell in love with you, I think. When you showed your rebellious side. I mean, before this, I thought you were probably one of those dull heavenly messengers who could not think for themselves." That did mollify Aziraphale, and the angel sighed. "You should stop feeling bad about it, you know. It has been a long time", the demon said. "Yes. But to think that this sword... I indeed _did_ do the wrong thing there", the angel determined, giving Crowley a such depressed look that the demon decided to change the topic. "Well. Any other questions, boys?" Dean coughed slightly and started "Uh, I do have another question. I hope it's not too personal. Ah... I was wondering how that works." "How _what_ works?" "Uh, the whole... relationship thing. I mean, ah, aren't angels supposed to be... sexless or something?" Before Crowley could answer, Sam exclaimed in frustration " _Dean_. We met _God_ today, and one of your most pressing questions is if they can have sexual relations? You are..." "Hey. I wasn't the one who said 'holy shit', you know." " _You_..." Crowley raised his voice to interrupt the brothers. "I don't think Azi would appreciate it if I told you such details. Any _other_ questions?" Sam took a deep breath. "Uh, yeah. May I ask what made you realize that you two belong together?" "The almost-apocalypse", Aziraphale answered. "The _what_ now?" So, the next hour Crowley and Aziraphale told to them the story of Armageddonot. When they were done, the angel yawned. "Honey, I think I'm going to bed." The demon chuckled "To think that some years ago, you thought sleep was 'a silly invention'." Aziraphale stretched his limbs. "Well, opinions can change." The younger Winchester was also half asleep and mumbled "Sleep does sound good. See you later, Dean." When they had disappeared through the front door, Crowley turned back to Dean. "Now they are gone, do you still want to know the answer to your question from earlier?" Dean frowned. "I thought you didn't want to tell me..." "Not with Aziraphale sitting there. But I'm always for human curiosity. So...", he began, and Dean Winchester listened.

* * *

The next morning, a very tired Sam Winchester met a very tired angel in the reception area of the apartment complex. "Hey. Did you see Dean? He left some minutes ago with the bags and told me to meet him at the reception." "No. I didn't see him. I'm also looking for Crowley." "Hm", Sam said and put his key on the reception counter. In a half-joking manner, he pondered "You told us that Crowley can present as female if he so chooses. You don't think he would try to tempt Dean, do you?" "Absolutely not. Crowley didn't ever do temptations unless he was assigned to do so. That would be out of character." After some minutes of waiting, they decided to go outside to the parking lot. When approaching the Bentley, they saw Dean and Crowley talking. "She's a beauty, isn't she?", the demon said and stroked the car frame. "Oh", Sam exclaimed, "you are _nerding_ about cars, aren't you?" "Of course we are. I mean, look at _that_ ", Dean smiled and waved at the vintage car. "You have just a dirty mind, Sam, you know", the angel stabbed at him. Crowley and Dean both raised their eyebrows. "Why?", Dean asked. "Well, he was actually worried Crowley might decide to present himself as a woman to tempt you." "That was a joke!", Sam protested. The demon laughed. "Oh. Now _that_ would be interesting, wouldn't it? Should we try it?" Cackling, he lifted his hand as if to snap fingers. Dean blushed and shouted out "No. No. I don't want to..." "Relax. I'm kidding. Although I don't understand what the big deal is. I mean, it would still be _me_. Well, anyway, I think it's time we were on our way. I'll drive. You drove the car the last days, so I think I should have the last turn in America. Those highways are _really_ something." "Uh, could you stick to the tempo limit this time?", the angel asked. "Well, of course I could. I just won't", the demon replied, and Aziraphale groaned.

The demon got in and turned on the radio, blasting "Don't Stop Me Now" at almost full volume. "Ere I forget", Aziraphale yelled, trying to talk over the music, "here is my business card. If you ever go to London, drop by at my bookshop and we can show you the city, if you like. Tell you some of its secrets. After all, we have lived there for several centuries." "Just don't try to buy a book from him", Crowley advised, cackling again. "Well, goodbye, boys." "Goodbye, old men", Dean replied, waving at them as they pulled out of the parking lot and on the highway.

"Strange", Sam said. "What?" "I'm having the most strange deja-vu, watching them leave in their black car."

THE END


End file.
